Hide and Seek
by Shiro513
Summary: Wall Maria has fallen. Lives twisted and crushed. Yet amongst all of this, Melody Dietrich has to play a cruel game of 'Hide and Seek' with her Mum and Dad's past. But she's not the seeker. Forced to find out their secrets before they find her, Melody has no choice but to venture into her parents' past as otherwise she's extremely handicapped in this game of 'Cat and Mouse.'
1. To You, in 2000 Years (Pt 1)

_**Welcome to this fic! I hope that you enjoy the first Chappy. By the way, there will be some spoilers from the Manga!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own SNK or their characters.**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

 **Chapter 1: To you, in 2000 Years – The Fall of Shiganshina**

 _On that day humanity remembered…_

" _Elliot!"_

" _Melody! Hurry up and get out, why are you here?!"_

" _To get you - what are you doing?! The titans have broken into Wall Maria!" I screamed on the top of my lungs._

" _I was getting this, and it's for you." My brother handed me a small pocket knife with a small ice-blue sheath to fit it, as I looked up, I – perhaps for the last time – took in my brother's features, his short and spiky, blond hair framed his face as he stood towering over me, with his steely-blue eyes piercing my soul._

" _Why?" I asked him, my brown curly locks bouncing everywhere as I shook my head in confusion._

" _Don't question it and take it. Don't lose this, I'm sure you know that this is mum's locket, and that is Dad's pocket knife. I want you to have it. Whether we get out of this or not, which we will, I need you to be strong. Now, let's hurry!" He told me as he grabbed my hand and we ran out of our house, towards our supposed safety._

* * *

*? POV*

"Melody! Hurry up, or else we'll leave without you!"

"I'm coming, just wait Eren."

"It doesn't seem like that."

"Shut up, Mikasa!"

"I'm older than you."

"I know!"

"Then hurry up, you idiot!"

"You be quiet, Eren!"

"No, I can do what I want."

"Stop arguing, you know you both sound like idiots."

"No, we don't!" Eren and I exclaimed together, as I slammed the door open, and made my way towards my so-called best friends, my curly brown hair bouncing about as I walked and glared at Eren.

"You took your time." Eren commented again, as he handed me my wood-carrier-thingy.

"I couldn't find my shoes, that's why I took so long." I replied snatching it out of his hands.

"Come on, let's go before you two cause more of a ruckus for Ell." Mikasa calmly stated as she made her way out, "Goodbye, Elliot!"

"See you later Ell!" Eren chimed.

"Bye Ell, we'll come back soon!" I yelled as well, as my brother came and gave us all a pat on our heads.

"You all better be back early ok, I don't want you guys to be late for lunch ok, Carla and I are making a very special treat!" Ell exclaimed, ruffling our hair, and I pouted remembering that Armin and his Grandpa weren't going to be able to make it to lunch at the Jaeger's, and that there was a distance between our house and Eren's, as his house was closer to the wall whereas my house was more west. Ever since Mum died, and even after Dad passed away, we had been having lunch at the Jaeger's with the Arlert's every Tuesday and Friday, and when Mikasa joined, lunches only became even merrier, even though the reason we all started this tradition was not a pleasant reason.

"Ok, ok we won't be late. Now enough with the nagging! We need to go collect wood." I replied, shooing Ell away so that we could leave **.**

*Eren POV*

Making our way through the forest to collect wood, I felt jealous of how strong Mikasa and Melody were, as they were carrying at least twice the amount I was. I knew that they were strong, after all Ell taught Melody self-defence, and a lot of other techniques that a 10-year-old shouldn't know like how to paralyse someone within 7 seconds, and many other things. Mikasa on the other hand, when I met her she was already super skilled and strong, and even though I've known Mikasa for a year and we've lived together, I don't think it would be wise to ask her about her family. To add to my embarrassment, every time me or Armin (my other best friend) got into a fight, Mikasa and Melody would come to save us, and when we got home Ell, my Mum and sometimes my Dad would tell us off, whilst Armin's Grandpa would just give us _the look_.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we take a break for our shoulders?" I asked Mel and Mika, who just nodded in response.

"I'm not that tired so I'll go get some more logs, and then we should just be done for the day." Mel said as she looked into the distance. "I won't go too far, so you guys can just rest on a tree nearby."

"I'll stay here with Eren on the lookout, Eren you get some rest." Mika added, stone-faced as always.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, sighing as they still treated me like a child that needed protecting, I wanted to do something that would make them rely on me but before I could even make myself comfortable, I found myself falling asleep.

"Eren!" I heard someone call for me, and I jolted awake – it was Mikasa. "Why are you crying?"

"What? Crying?" I asked as I suddenly felt a lone tear fall down my face, however I was quick to wipe it away. "It must've been my dream, it felt like it was going on forever. It was definitely a strange dream. How long was I out for anyways?"

"Like, 12 minutes. You should be glad that I woke you up before Mel got here, you know she would've teased you for it."

"Yeah – where is she?"

"She – "

"Guys, I found more logs!" Mel sang, as she ran towards us.

"Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear." I muttered sarcastically.

"I heard that, Shorty!" She glared at me with her almost-intimidating stormy eyes.

"Come on now, we should probably head back before they start lunch." Mikasa called out to us, as she had already began walking back to town. "By the way, Eren you should probably ask your Dad about why you were crying earlier in your sleep."

"Mikasa!"

"Eren you were crying?!" Mel asked me, before poking my cheeks. "Aww did wittle baby Eren have a nightmare?"

"Shut up!"

"Oi, Eren! Why you crying? Did Melody tease you or did Mikasa tell you off?!" Hannes asked me as he rested a hand on my shoulder and I could easily tell from his flushed face, his slurred speech and the smell in the area, that those so-called guards were slacking off and drinking.

*Melody POV*

"You guys shouldn't be slacking!" Eren yelled at the guards at the sight of seeing them so drunk on duty, I tried not to get annoyed as they made fun of Eren while he just responded with anger, as it also made me furious seeing them be inattentive to the monsters that they outside the wall. Before they could say anymore spiteful things to Eren, I dragged him away holding him by the arm as Mika followed quietly behind, and although she looked like she was unaffected I could tell from her eyes that she was also irritated at those guards.

"Don't even bother picking a fight with them, you know that they're idiots." I told Eren, as we continued walking towards to his house, and as we trudged along the path, we heard the bells ringing signalling that the Survey Corps had returned from an expedition. Excited, Eren and I tried to find something to stand on, so that we could see them from over the large crowd that had suddenly appeared whilst Mikasa just stood behind us as she was not as eager to see them. I wasn't as excited as Eren, because I knew that they would come back with much less people back than when they left, but I believed that even though so many people died, it was definitely for a good cause, to save us from this cage that we, humanity have been put it.

"Look, Commander Erwin!" Eren whispered in awe.

"There's Captain Levi." I added in admiration, there was not a scratch on them. They were such amazing soldiers, one could only try to be as skilled as them and the rest of the elites. Just as I was thinking this, I met eyes with Captain Levi and it felt as though time stood still as his intimidating aura made me sweat a little, although it seemed as though he was testing me in some way and so I stood tall and confidently looked him in eye.

"Look at them, pathetic!" Hearing this, I frowned in disgust and glared at the idiot who spoke so rudely to those who had just faced death in the eye, inevitably ending mine and Captain Levi's staring contest.

"They just waste all our taxes."

"Just go die already!" At this Eren grabbed one of his logs and hit them on the head, and from the corner of my eye, I could see that Commander Erwin had widened his eyes at the sight of a young boy picking a fight with boys who were a lot older than him. To add to this, I punched one of them in the gut, the other I kicked in the stomach and the last one I gave him a nasty bruise with a killer uppercut. Before Eren and I could continue though, Mikasa had grabbed us and dragged us away from them into a small alleyway. She threw me and Eren with her crazy strength, luckily due to me being extremely agile I was able to catch my feet however Eren crashed straight into the wall, and both our logs went tumbling all over the place.

"I don't care what you two think or say, you two are _not_ joining the Survey Corps."

"Mikasa!" I exclaimed. "I understand that you're worried, but you can't decide for us!"

"Whatever, let's just get going." Eren grumbled as he picked up his logs and some of mine as well to add to his load.

"Eren, isn't that to heavy?" I asked him.

"For once, just let me take the heavier load." Eren complained.

"Not until you become this height, Shorty." Mel replied as she reached on her tiptoes to reach around almost a foot taller than she was, for some reason Mel found fun in teasing me that I'm an inch shorter than her.

* * *

*Melody POV*

Reaching the Jaeger's, we all put our logs away and sat down at the dining table to begin eating. Lunch was going really well, we were all laughing and joking about but just as soon as we had finished eating, and we were about to start washing up.

"Eren and Melody want to join the Survey Corps." Mikasa comments, and Carla drops the plate that she was holding and grabbed the both of us.

"You can't do that! Those _things_ outside are monsters! Why would you sign yourself up for death!" She yelled at us.

"Come on Mum!"

"Please Carla, please listen to our reasoning!"

"Wait, Darling please. Let's listen to the kids. Eren, Melody why do you two want to join the Survey Corps, even when you know that it's dangerous?" Dr Jaeger asked us, to which Eren responded immediately.

"Isn't it obvious?! I don't want to live my life caged like live-stock! It's my birth-right to explore this world and not be restricted!"

"Ok, and Melody, what about you?"

"I-We don't deserve to live like this, we should be able to be free without question, do whatever we want and those titans are stopping humanity from being _free_! It's not fair, not right that those monsters get to have their way with the world whilst we cower in fear. I don't want anyone to live like that!" I replied, my throat slightly raw from the amount emotion I put into that, but it was true – we, humanity did not deserve to be caged.

"I see." He replied, and gave my brother a meaningful look, yet I couldn't tell what Dr Jaeger meant. "We can't stop these children Carla – "

"Darling, you don't understand! Outside of those walls is death! Come on Elliot, tell these children how wrong they are to throw their lives away!" Carla exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears as she begged us to reconsider.

"Eren, Melody when I come back from this trip I will show you both what Ell and I have been working on in the basement."

"Grisha! How can you encourage them?!"

"I'm sorry Carla, but they are right. Outside of those walls may lie death, but there is certainly freedom." Ell told her but before she could say anymore Eren had run out of the house with Mikasa on his tail but just before I could follow, Ell had pulled me to a side. "Melody, my darling baby sister. You really have all grown up, haven't you? So, I know that you're ready. When you join the Survey Corps, remember everything that I've taught you, it will be extremely useful."

"You don't need to worry about me!"

"Alright." He sighed. "Now go find Eren."

* * *

"I can't believe you Mikasa!" Eren complained. "I can't believe that you ratted Mel and I out to my parents and Ell!"

"It was to keep you safe." Mika replied, not sparing Eren a glance.

"Hey you guys." I interrupted, and Armin just smiled back. "Eren's right though, why?"

"I said, it was to keep you safe."

"I'm guessing that it didn't go well, then?" Armin said, as he skipped stones with Eren.

"Mum especially wasn't happy about it." Eren muttered.

"I figured. It is true, that those who think that the walls will forever provide a life of peace need to face reality. Just because these walls haven't been breached in 100 years, it doesn't guarantee the fact that it won't be destroyed today… Not in the slightest."

The breeze that had accompanied us so far today had suddenly stopped, and there was a moment of peace, stillness and calm that felt out of place to what Armin was saying. Suddenly, the earth shook beneath us and we were thrown up into the air before plummeting down.

"Was it an Earthquake?" People muttered, yet the voices all stopped as people saw steam coming from outside the wall, then there was a hand that gripped the edge of the wall, and then… a face.

"No way… That wall is _fifty_ metres tall!" Armin whispered, dread engulfing everyone. The peace, stillness and calm that once stood beside was replaced with trepidation, fear and horror. I, we, humanity, was done for.

"It's a titan." All at once, our world came crashing down upon us again, the titans had entered Shiganshina, our home.

A cacophony of screams filled my ears, this was it - the end of humanity.

"My mum, our house!" Eren shouted fear evident in his eyes, body-language and speech and yet I was paralysed as he ran towards his house, Mikasa behind him. Armin tried to stop him, but he knew that there was nothing we could do. But before I could wallow in my pity, I remembered my brother and I ran as fast I could to make it to my house. Luckily, it was not crushed by the boulders but as soon as I entered my house, I saw my brother looking out of the window.

"Elliot!"

"Melody! Hurry up and get out, why are you here?!"

"To get you - what are you doing?! The titans have broken into Wall Maria!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"I was getting this, and it's for you." My brother handed me a small pocket knife with a small ice-blue sheath to fit it, as I looked up, I – perhaps for the last time – took in my brother's features, his short and spiky, blond hair framed his face as he stood towering over me, with his steely-blue eyes piercing my soul.

"Why?" I asked him, my brown curly locks bouncing everywhere as I shook my head in confusion.

"Don't question it and take it. Don't lose this, I'm sure you know that this is mum's locket, and that is Dad's pocket knife. I want you to have it. Whether we get out of this or not, which we will, I need you to be strong. Now, let's hurry!" He told me as he grabbed my hand and we ran out of our house, towards our supposed safety.

* * *

 _On that day, mankind remembered… The fear of oppression under_ them _, and the humiliation of being caged like birds…_

* * *

 _ **I hope that in this chapter, you've gotten to grips with the Dietrich siblings, Melody and Elliot. Just for a reference, Melody, Eren, Mikasa and Armin are all 10, whilst Elliot is 15 and so that basically makes him Mikasa, Eren and Armin's older brother since they spend so much time together. Here's just a bit of information about them.**_

 _ **Elliot Dietrich:**_

 _ **Age – 15**_

 _ **Hair Colour – Sandy blond.**_

 _ **Eye Colour – Steely-blue or a mix of grey and blue.**_

 _ **Height – 5 ft 5 in.**_

 _ **Personality – Very mature and caring, nicknamed 'Shiganshina's Sweetheart' because he's very kind and generous to everyone, but what people don't notice is that he is extremely observant and intelligent. Elliot is also very strong due to some training from his Mum, which he taught to Melody. Mother and Father deceased, worked with Grisha in the basement but unlike his father, he wasn't a doctor.**_

 _ **Extra Info – Nicknamed 'Ell' because he looks a lot like his mother Ellie except for his eyes.**_

 _ **Melody Dietrich:**_

 _ **Age – 10**_

 _ **Hair Colour – Light brown.**_

 _ **Eye Colour – Steely-blue or a mix of grey and blue**_

 _ **Height – 4 ft 6 in.**_

 _ **Personality – She is very confident in herself and looks up to her brother a lot because everything she knows is because of Elliot. Almost as strong as Mikasa, very agile and knows a lot of techniques, she is very versatile with her fighting style although she always starts with a defence before switching to offense, she also always has her fists in front of her face at the start of a fight. She loves to tease people because she finds that getting under people's skin is a talent and very funny. Mother and Father deceased, best friends with Armin, Mikasa and Eren.**_

 _ **Extra Info – She has given the nicknames 'Shorty' to Eren, 'Muscly' to Mikasa and 'Smarty' to Armin, she says that she is 'Cutie' but they all call her 'Meanie'.**_

 **Axoxo**


	2. To You, in 2000 Years (Pt 2)

_**Here it is, part 2! I hope that you enjoy this Chappy but tbh I almost cried while writing this. Comment if you like it! It makes me happy to read reviews.**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: To you, in 2000 years – The fall of Shiganshina (Pt.2)**

*Melody POV*

Running, running, running that's all we did as we heard the screams around us. Pandemonium was upon us, I couldn't turn around, I couldn't look them in the face. I was too scared to, because I knew that if I faltered for even one second, it would be over. Safety, security, serenity it was all gone. Our 100 years of peace had been shattered and now _their_ 100-years of hunger would rage. Thankfully, Ell and I had made it in time to get in line to the boats but out of the 5 boats available, there were now only two left and there was a very slim chance that we would be able to get on the boats.

"Only children and women! No pushing!" The guards yelled, and my blood ran cold, I knew that they would let me go through but what about Elliot.

"Please, take my little sister!" I heard Ell yell from behind me, as he effortlessly lifted me up to show them that I was here and as soon as they caught sight of me that they made their way to get me on to the boat but before they could take me, I screamed.

"But what about my brother! Please!"

"I'm sorry Missy, we can't. There isn't enough space on the boats, I'm sorry."

"Mel, I know that this is a lot to handle, but I love you baby sis!" He cried, giving my forehead a kiss. "But you must never forget that our surname is not 'Dietrich', ok. Don't question it, just remember it although for now continue to use it until you find out our real surname and keep Dad's dagger and Mum's pendant. I'm sorry I can't explain everything but know that you must come back to the Jaeger's basement with Eren, it will answer all your questions. Now go, Melody. My little baby sister, you will not only survive rather you will conquer, promise me that!"

"Ok, I promise! But Ell please I don't want to leave you!" I cried into his chest, and he engulfed me into a hug and gave me a kiss on my head.

"Go Melody! Conquer those marl-monsters, I know you will."

"Please move onto the boat, quickly! We don't have time!" The guards yelled as they ushered me onto the boat - the last boat. More screams filled the air, but all I could do was concentrate on my brother's smiling face, as if it just a normal day. The gate came down a lot quicker than it should of, perhaps because of the impending fear that the titans might find their way into Wall Maria, but I couldn't hear the orders, the yells, the shouts, the pleads of help that came from the many people who were being left behind.

His smile, his laugh, the concerning look on his face, his anger, his annoying side, his motherly side, his tears, his joy, his smile, his love, everything about my brother I tried to ingrain it into my memory because… I was leaving him behind.

I didn't know when he would die, I didn't know a lot of things in this situation but what I did know was that I would _never_ see Elliot, my brother, ever again. The gate shut and the last thing on my mind was not the titans, not the cries, not the blood that would splatter, not the fact that I would never be able to go home, the last thing on my mind was my brother's smile and everything he did for me.

*Armin POV*

I was somewhat safe for a moment as I was on the second boat to leave luckily, I had seen Eren and Mikasa board the forth boat and I was able to just see Melody get onto the fifth but I couldn't see Ell anywhere. About to call out to them, my Grandpa stopped me.

"Look at their faces my boy, Eren, Mikasa and Melody look as if they've just been through Hell. We will meet up with them when we get into Wall Maria." He told me, patting my head.

"Wall Rose."

"What was that, Armin?"

"When we get into Wall Rose, look Grandpa. That titan, the one with armour just broke through the wall." I told him, and all at once I could see the terrified look on his face.

"It'll be alright, my boy. Don't worry." He told me although the fear in his voice told me otherwise. We were done for.

*Eren POV*

"I'll erase their existence from this world…I'm going to kill them all. Not even a single one of them will be left!" I declared, I looked afar at Wall Maria and without noticing, tears began to stream down my face.

" _Eren!..._

… _Eren!"_

" _Stop it Dad! Please! What are you trying to do?!"_

" _Just give me your hand!"_

" _No! You've been acting all weird since Mum died! Let go of me, Dad!"_

" _Don't forget the key! You must make it there! But until then-"_

* * *

*The Next Day*

*Melody POV*

It had been a day since the fall of Shiganshina and Wall Maria and a day since I had lost my brother, my home and possibly my only friends. I hadn't seen Eren, Armin or even Mikasa since this morning and I was beginning to lose hope. Collecting my bread for the day, I quietly munched it taking in the scene of Wall Rose. This place was where I would live for next two years until I was old enough to join the cadets. I miss home already… I let a few silent tears stream down my face before I was startled by a voice and wiped them away.

"Melody!" Armin, that voice was Armin's. Turning around, I was face to face with one of my childhood friends, and he was carrying multiple pieces of bread. Juggling all the bread in one hand, he grabbed me by the arm and lead me to Eren and Mikasa. A sigh of relief left me, all my friends were safe. "I was on my way to Eren and Mikasa when I saw you, here. Grandpa got us kids some pieces." Armin explained as he gave me, Mika and Eren each a piece of bread.

"Where's Ell?" Mikasa asked me. "Isn't he with you?"

"Ell…" I swallowed and blinked back any tears that threatened to fall. "…didn't get on the boat."

"I'm sorry." Mikasa quickly apologised to which I nodded.

"I've already had one, you have it Armin." I told him as he only had 3 pieces of bread, to which he nodded.

"Thanks." Mikasa replied, biting into her bread. Seeing us like this, a soldier gave us a dirty look.

"What's the matter with him?" Eren asked, looking to Armin.

"That's just how it goes. There's probably not enough food for everyone. This piece of bread is for the whole day." Armin told us, casting his gaze down to his bread. "There are too many refugees. There's always been a food shortage, and you all know how people look down on those from the outskirts." Armin was right, there were already fights starting and it had only just been day one.

"Why do we have to give our food to outsiders?" The same soldier who gave us a dirty look said to a soldier next to him, far too loudly, so that everybody could hear. "I mean the titans already broke through the wall, they could've eaten more."

Hearing this, we all gasped at his words but Eren went straight up to him and kicked him the shin, the soldiers in retaliation punched and kicked him down.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Eren screamed. "You've never seen it… You've never seen how titans eat humans!"

"Hey you brat!" The soldier yelled, getting ready to kick Eren again, this time everyone's attention was on us.

"Sorry!" Armin swiftly interfered. "He's just grumpy because he hasn't eaten!"

"That's why he's being a brat." I added, and although I knew we should be pleading with them, I still glared at the soldiers. "We're sorry!"

"Hmph… Just remember you brats, the reason you guys are alive is because of us so learn to be grateful!" He said as he walked away.

"Thank you!" Armin said, just to make sure that they wouldn't have anything to complain about.

"Dammit…" Eren muttered as Mikasa helped him up. "I'd rather die than leech of people like him."

"Come on, let's go find some place to sit." I said, walking towards a building that looked inhabited. As we sat down and made ourselves comfortable, as comfortable as possible when sitting on the cold hard floor, Eren began to speak.

"I'll be back inside Wall Maria and I will kill all of those titans."

"Eren, you're not serious, right?" Armin asked, but the look on Eren's face was that of pure seriousness.

"I've never been more serious!" He proclaimed, standing up and Armin stood up after him. "I'm not like those people who pretend to be tough when hiding behind a wall! I don't need this!" He yelled, throwing the piece of bread at Armin.

"Eren, what are you doing?!" Armin asked him, as he just barely caught the piece of bread.

"Doesn't it piss you off? The fact that we can't do anything against the titans because we live like this!"

"It's impossible! There is no way that you can kill them! Our only choice is to live in these walls. If you act brash and reckless, you'll end up the same way my Mum and Dad did!"

"And so, because of that, you're going to start sucking up to those people? Do you have no shame?!"

"That's all we can do right now!"

"That's just an excuse! Just keep living like livestock, you weak piece of shit!" Eren screamed, and at this point I was fuming and so was Mikasa because she had just punched Eren and blew him off of his feet.

"Mikasa?" Armin muttered, shocked that she did such a thing.

"If Armin is weak, then so are you, Melody and I. We couldn't even escape or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we eat is from someone else." Mikasa stated.

"Weaklings like us, wouldn't be able to even take down one titan." I added.

"What's important, is that we stay alive like your mother said." As she said this, Mikasa grabbed a piece of bread off of Armin and shoved it in Eren's mouth. "Eat. Eat and live."

* * *

A few days later, all of us refugees were sent out to cultivate land and grow food. But even that didn't help the food shortage. So drastic measures were taken, as the following year, in 846, all the refugees that were able to 'fight' and above 18 were to try and retake Wall Maria. 250,000 people left, almost a fifth of the total population, but only a few hundred survived. With their sacrifice, the food shortage had improved, albeit a little, for those who had survived. Armin's grandpa was also one of the many who perished, all he had left of him was a straw hat that he used to wear.

After finding out this news, Armin had cried and the rest of us tried to stay composed for him.

"I'm joining the Military next year." I told them, and they all looked at as though I was crazy. "It's the only thing I can do, Ell believed in me. He said that I would make, and so I will." I told them, and even though the thought of Ell usually brought me to tears, this time I was filled with such determination that I couldn't cry.

"I am too, the titans are to blame for this, and I'm going to stop them." Eren added, his emerald eyes narrowing.

"Me too!" Armin added, looking to face us.

"Armin…" I muttered.

"I'll join too."

"Mikasa? You don't have to!" Eren exclaimed as Mikasa said that she would join us as well. "You said that survival is the most important thing."

"Yes, and I will be ensuring that all of you are safe at all times, always."

"Alright then, we'll all join!" Eren announced, and at that moment our bond between each other just became much stronger, we would always be by each other's side, through thick or thin. We would all live and conquer!

* * *

 _ **Hey, do you like it? Please give reviews or PM me! They mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep on writing. This Chappy was extra short, but the events in this Chapter were something that I felt couldn't be lengthened because it was quite fast-paced. Next Chapter, will probably be about the year before they entered the Training Corps!**_

 **Axoxo**


	3. The Terror After The Fall

**Chapter 3: To you in 2000 years – The Terror After the Fall**

 _*Year 847*_

 _*Melody POV*_

" _You are now officially members of the 104_ _th_ _Training Corps! My name is Keith Shardis and unfortunately for you, I shall be your instructor!" Our new instructor yelled, almost bursting my ear-drum. "I am not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you right now are livestock waiting to be eaten by the titans. For the next three years, I shall train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight titans. When you face a titan after the next three years, will you still be food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy all the titans? The choice lies in your hands!"_

 _This was it, finally the time had come for us to fight. After these three years, I will no longer be weak. I will be strong. Strong enough to be in the Survey Corps. I was done with being weak, the past Hellish year was over. That year of feeling how it was like to be weak, depending on others for your life, I swore to myself never to feel it ever again. I would never have someone die in my arms again. Never._

* * *

 _*Year 846*_

 _*Melody POV*_

It has been two months since Armin's Grandpa died and we had decided that all of us would join the Military, we were still receiving our rations and stayed in the refugee camp, but the hunger and helplessness was becoming harder to bear, we had to do something before one of us snapped.

"Melody, we need to find a place to stay." Mikasa reminded me as we got our bread for the day, I looked over to see Armin and Eren haggard. "And quickly, I don't think we'll be able to keep going like this, the night shifts for keeping watch aren't working."

"I know Mika, we have to do something, but I don't want to burden Min with a plan." I told her, with pleading eyes.

"He's the only one who can formulate such a plan, Mel we have to." She replied, putting a hand on my shoulder and although her face was as stoic as always, I could tell from her eyes and words that she was being extremely sincere.

"Min, Eren come over, I have something to tell you." I went and lead them to a secret hide-out we had found yesterday with Mika to discuss a plan. "We can't live like this, it has been a week, but it has been horrible. We need to find a place to stay, a way of earning money and we'll need aliases for all of us just in case. Armin, I trust you with all of these decisions."

"Um… ok." He looked me in the eye, and I could already see a plan being made.

 _*Armin POV*_

I don't know if this will work, but I have to try.

"I've looking around lately, and I've seen that there are always corpse merchants after a fight has occurred, I'm not saying that we kill people, but we can strike a deal with them. With that money, we'll easily find a place to stay." I told them although my voice was shaking as I told them, the thought of killing people made me feel extremely nauseous.

"Armin…Calm down." Mikasa whispered, taking my hand into hers. "You don't need to strain yourself in order to do this. If you think there is something wrong with it then we won't do it. If you're sure that it will be ok, then we will go ahead. Are you sure?"

"No. We shouldn't do it. I'm sure we can find an inn to work in, and that should be good enough." I replied, and I squeezed Mikasa's hand in return. "I'm sorry, I thought of the worst-case-scenario. I'll be careful next time."

"There's no need for that. Since you suggested it out of worry, that can be our Plan B. For now, we'll go with the second one." Eren told me, and I suddenly my shoulders felt lighter. These guys really make the worst times ever into something worthwhile.

"What about an alias, who knows when it could be useful?" Mel asked me, and I though for a bit before she started talking again. "It would also be quite cool, wouldn't it?" She chuckled.

"How can you think of being cool in this situation?" Eren scoffed, crouching down to pick a weed that was making its way through the cracks yet as he did, Mel kicked him inevitably making him fall over, whistling as if she never did anything.

"Right now, an alias wouldn't be the best because the government is watching all of us refugees strictly and if they find out we have an alias, then they could think that we are up to something shady." I told Mel to which she shrugged and then nodded.

"Well then, shouldn't we go get started! The quicker we start, the more money we earn!" Eren exclaimed.

"But who would hire a bunch of kids?" Mel asked, stating the obvious.

"We have to try at least if it doesn't work in the next week, we'll go for Plan B." Mika told us all, sensing our doubt. "Let's go, we'll try every inn in the town before we give up."

Every single inn refused. Every. Single. One. Except one. It was a large inn with a small bakery, and even though there were a lot of staff, the owner needed some more help running it in the day as most workers worked in the night as it got them more money. Sofia, a woman in her early twenties was the owner, and she was very sweet and told us that we could also stay in the inn as well. It felt as though we hit a jackpot – that was until night came.

Sleazy men from all ages came into the inn as soon as the clock struck ten. Sofia had sent us to bed at eight, telling us that it was not safe for us to be awake after then, yet we still stayed up. We had to know what was so dangerous, yet we instantly regretted it, as it was definitely not a pleasant sight.

 _*Eren POV*_

There was a huge ruckus downstairs and so Mel and I had been chosen to go down and 'investigate' as Mel would put it. The smell of liquor was disgusting, and there was an alarming amount of staff as they were all tasked with making sure that the inn was always in a good condition – at least that's what we thought the staff were there for.

"Eren! Melody! What are you two doing here?" Sofia cried, instantly grabbing us and bringing us behind the counter.

"We were hungry, sorry." Melody quickly made up. "But what is with all the commotion, we couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry, I should've told you kids before you agreed to work here. In the morning, as you've seen the inn is nice and quiet, but in the night the place practically becomes a brothel." Sofia looks down as she says this and we gasp. "I didn't want it to be like this but ever since the fall… My rule is that if the girls say no then it's no but if they don't then… Well you know the rest."

"So that's why there's a lot of staff in the night but not so much in the morning." I mused, this was messed up.

"While some girls are busy, the rest have to look after the shop and because they have to tolerate with rude customers the pay is higher. That's why I told you kids to stay in bed after eight. Please, please don't leave your room unless it's an emergency." She begged, gripping our hands, and we nodded after all it was for our benefit. "I promise, I'll try to keep you kids safe. Now go back to your rooms."

 _*Melody POV*_

"That's sickening…" Mikasa spoke as Eren and I told her and Armin what Sofia had told us and what we had seen downstairs.

"It really is sickening." Eren spat. "But don't worry, Mikasa, Melody because Armin and I will protect you two!"

"Yeah sure, when you become this height, Shorty." I told him reaching my hand to at least a foot over my head.

"Really, Mel!" Eren sighed.

* * *

 _*6 months later*_

 _*Third Person POV*_

"No! You can't take them!" Sofia yelled, gripping onto the man who was trying to take advantage of her workers.

"You, Missy have no say!" He bellowed, smacking Sofia to aside into the counter, he grabbed the female worker, Lisa, who he was harassing a moment before Sofia's intervention and began leading her as well as the other employees with his friends out of the inn. "You're coming with me along with your friends, the old men in the capital will pay a lot for a woman like you!"

"LET THEM GO!" Sofia screamed, punching the man in the face, however despite her best efforts he was still much stronger than her, and was fed up with her. Reaching inside his jacket, he brought out a knife and stabbed Sofia in the gut. During all of this Eren, Armin, Melody and Mikasa had come down hearing all the shouting and were just in time to see Sofia get stabbed.

"SOFIA!" Melody cried and leaped forward, revealing her dagger from her right thigh, ready to fight the man yet in this time he stabbed Sofia again in the gut and was about to a third time before Melody sliced around the man's wrist, and then his chest. He fell back, enraged but before he could make a move, Melody had already come from behind him and sliced around the man's major arteries. Unfortunately, they failed to realise that the now dead man had brought along friends, Ugly 1, Ugly 2, Ugly 3 and Ugly 4, and that they were also armed with knives.

Ugly 1 jumped at Mikasa as she seemed to be defenceless, yet he was sadly mistaken as she landed a clean stab to his heart without much energy. Ugly 3 and 4 tried to take some of the girls and took some of them hostage in hopes that Eren would stop coming after them, however Eren was stubborn that he would protect all of them, the men were serious about their threats and so they killed multiple girls before Eren was able to stab them repeatedly to kill them.

Melody had come to Sofia's side and tried to stop the bleeding, but she had already lost too much blood, there was nothing they could do to save her and at this realisation, Melody cried out clutching onto Sofia's dying body.

"Melody please, there's nothing you can do now. Help Lisa and the other employees… Please…" Sofia whispered into Melody's ear as she cried.

"No! You need to live, you've done so much for everyone so why is it that _you_ have to die." Melody whined. As they were sharing sentimental moments, Ugly 2 couldn't bothered to wait and so as he tried to avenge his friend he came behind Melody, Armin could see this, he was watching from a corner hidden as he though that he would just be a burden to his friends, he was frozen with fear and unable to speak. Melody would have died if not for Lisa striking Ugly 2 with a glass bottle, knocking him down, and Eren stepping in from protecting the other employees, and stabbing the man repeatedly until he was sure that he was dead.

"Melody! Pay attention to your surroundings! Aren't you the one who told me that 'if anyone is close enough to touch me, then they're close enough to kill me.' Melody!" Eren yelled at Mel, who was still gripping onto Sofia's cold body, tears streaming down her face and blood covering her hands and clothes, she looked up at Eren who was shocked at her state.

"She's gone… Eren she's gone…" She muttered, hearing this, Eren looked around him seeing only Lisa, Amy and Maya alive and standing, but still with injuries.

"The Military Police is here!" Three men yelled as they came in and their breaths were taken away as they saw the state of the inn. From their view, it looked like three women with bruises and other injuries standing with four children, all of which except a blonde boy, were covered in blood especially one girl who was crouched around the figure of a woman. Three men on the floor along with other women, had blood all over them, shattered glass accompanied them on the floor.

"What the fuck! What happened here?!" A member of the Military Police exclaimed.

"You lot!" The other man spoke, pointing at all of survivors. "Are coming with me for an interrogation. No questions, just follow!"

 _*Melody POV*_

We were sitting down on a ledge as the interrogations were over an it was concluded that all of us would not get a punishment as it was out of self-defence. However, the fact still remained that Mikasa and I had killed a man each, and Eren had killed three men that day. Armin, albeit he killed no one, he didn't even hurt anyone, was more traumatised than all of us.

"Armin, you ok?" Amy asked him, she was and has always been like an older sister us all as she was 19, she was also Sofia's little sister - five years younger than Sofia. Maya was hugging me and Mikasa whilst Eren held Lisa. Not-so-surprisingly, Eren was the least affected by this, even Mikasa was feeling even more distant and cold, and it was obvious why, because those men that we had killed were human-traffickers. The same kind of people that killed her parents. I was shaken that even with my best efforts, Sofia died in my arms. All this time, I had thought that I was strong enough to protect anyone, but this incident was a reminder that just like when the Wall fell, I was helpless, I will be helpless from those in power in this world. The only way I would be strong, would be to train.

"Melody would've died." Armin finally said. "I saw everything because I was hiding in a cabinet in the corner, and Melody would've died because I didn't say anything!"

"But I didn't." I told him bluntly. "So, forget it. Regrets only cloud your future decisions. I could've saved Sofia if I acted quickly, but I didn't. I panicked, didn't realise that I could've at least try to stitch up her wounds, but what's done is done. I can't save her with my tears."

"I'm sorry…" Armin sobbed, I came towards him and engulfed him into a hug.

"It's ok." I told him, my voice breaking. "It's ok. It's ok…"

"You guys, don't worry. We'll buy a nice house for all of us with all the money we've earned." Maya told us, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Come on, let's go." Mikasa said, and with that we all got up and walked towards where, who knows?

* * *

 _*Two Months Later*_

 _*Amy POV*_

We had bought a new house, got new jobs in a bakery, except the kids, and we were all fine. Lisa still had nightmares, and occasionally we would all feel lost, but we all stood through it together. It was a normal day, however Melody, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were all glum and in a sour mood. That was in the morning and so when Lisa, Maya and I returned from work, we had hoped that they were ok by now.

"Come on, it's dinner time." Maya chimed, putting all the plates on the table, there was still however a shortage of food and so it could hardly be called a dinner, but it was still a meal. We all came to the table, and dinner began unusually quietly. "Ok, it's too quiet so I might as well tell you all something, I was planning on telling you all later but… Anyways, I've got a job offer in Wall Sina and so we will be moving there."

"What! Maya that's amazing! We might finally get a full stomach since the Fall of Wall Maria!" Lisa exclaimed, and we all expected at least Eren to cheer, but none of the kids said a word.

"Today is exactly a day since the Fall of Wall Maria and Shiganshina – our home." Mikasa announced, standing up. This wasn't new news to us, we had known that Shiganshina was there home, it was one of the reasons why Sofia employed them in the inn.

"We won't be joining you in Wall Sina because we will be joining the Military." Melody told us all, putting down her cutlery and looking up at all of us.

"Why? You've seen the titans, so why would you..." I exclaimed, these kids had been through so much, and this was their chance for safety.

"You guys are going to join the Military Police then, right?" Lisa quickly added, excited at the thought of it.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps along with Mel." Eren replied bluntly, the smile from Lisa's face dropping.

"Don't forget about me, you guys – I'm joining the Survey Corps as well." Armin added shocking us, the sweet little Armin, joining the Survey Corps.

"Remember that wherever you guys go, I will. To keep you all alive." Mikasa reminded them, patting Eren on the head.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Maya yelled, I had to put my hand on her shoulder to remind her to keep her voice down as Lisa was easily scared. "I am not letting you four join _them,_ it is death out there!"

"Please." Eren scoffed. "No matter what you say, _nothing_ can change our minds."

"In nicer words…" Melody added quickly, giving a scolding look to Eren. "We will be joining the Survey Corps after our three years of training and there is no questioning it."

"Fine." I replied, smiling at them. "Just make sure that you write to us and don't die. If you can, visit us."

"It's good that you agreed now, because we're leaving in a week." Armin notified them, to which they exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed that Chappy, I thought that it would be good to end this chapter on a nice note. Just for your reference…**_

 _ **Maya Brown:**_

 _ **Age – 25**_

 _ **Eye Colour – Silver**_

 _ **Hair Colour – Blonde**_

 _ **Personality – She is very much like a mother, she is the oldest and is very protective over all those she calls her 'family'. She was Sofia's best friend before the fall of the Wall, and after. You could compare her to Carla…**_

 **Lisa Kim:**

 _ **Age – 23**_

 _ **Eye Colour – Black**_

 _ **Hair Colour – Ebony**_

 _ **Personality – She's very childish although now, is sometimes quite reserved and is scared easily. Sometimes, she has fits when the situation gets stressful or if there is shouting and violence.**_

 **Amy Lake:**

 _ **Age – 19**_

 _ **Eye Colour – Blue**_

 _ **Hair Colour – Brown**_

 _ **Personality – Being the youngest of the three women, she tries to be cheerful and is quite childish but when it comes to Melody, Mikasa, Armin and Eren, she is very protective as she is like a big sister. She hates the idea of violence.**_

 **Axoxo**


End file.
